Change of Pace
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Written for Rei's birthday. December 14. Life was all routine to Rei. No surprises around the corner, nothing unexpected awaiting him, totally predictable. But it takes one day to prove all that wrong.


**HELLO FREE! FANDOM! This is SkylarkOfTheMoon here, most people call me Sky or Skylark. Add honorific if you want. Today, I bring you my very first fanfic for the fandom. It's dedicated to Rei because, yeah, it's his birthday today. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI-SAN!**

**Sorry if the ending seems too rushed. I just realized it was his birthday this morning so I spent my breakfast and morning choir practice writing this. Hope you minna like it~! Reviews are much appreciated.**

**I don't own Free! Or it's characters. Just this fic. **

**REIREIREIREIREIREIREIREIREIREIREI**

It was just a normal weekend for Rei Ryugazaki. Wake up, have breakfast and go for a jog before doing what he's scheduled to do today. It was all routine to him. Something never broken before and he doesn't intend to break it anytime soon.

However, that day fate seemed to have other plans for him.

Rei got out of his house and locked the door behind him. Just as he was about to put the keys in his pocket an all-too familiar voice called out.

"Rei-chan!"

Had his hand not been at the doorknob at the time he would've jumped in surprised and fell off the front steps of his house. Instead, he managed to get some balance and sighed as he fixed his glasses back on his face.

Nagisa Hazuki, hisfellow swim club teammate, jumped over the gate of the Ryugazaki household-sloppily, Rei said mentally. He didn't put enough leverage on his lift and his legs were set on the wrong angle. Rei watched as he walked towards him and much to his chagrin the blonde was wearing a track suit. It could only mean one thing.

"Rei-chan, wanna go running together?"

As stated earlier, Rei was a person of habit. He always jogged alone on Saturdays and he always will. No surprises, no detours, just a good unchangeble habit.

" No," was all the answer he needed to give as he brushed pass his teammate. His big mistake though, was underestimating Nagisa's persistence. The blonde simply moved to block his wqay.

"But Rei-chaaaaan," he said, a whiny tone evident in his voice," It's more fun to run with friends, right? You let me run with you the first time we met."

"Technically it was the second time, Nagisa-kun, but the answer is still now. I like this routine very much and I don't intend to change a variable of it. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Before he could even walk away, Nagisa reached out, shoved a hand in the pocket of his suit and pulled out his cellphone. He walked a few paces back and held the black and white device in his hands away from Rei's view. A few moments later Nagisa showed it again only this time a small indigo-colored butterfly charm was tied to it. Rei was both annoyed and touched at the gesture.

"Thank you for the gift Nagisa-kun. Although I fail to see the reason for it it's a much appreciated gesture. Now if you'll please give it back-"

"No," Nagisa said imitating Rei's denial earlier. He dangled the phone in front of his teammate and let Rei watch as he put in the pocket of his track suit,"You have to catch me first."With that he turned arounfd and jumped over the fence.

"_Sloppy form again_," Rei thought. He saw the last of the blonde turn around the corner just as Rei also jumped over his fence. His form, graceful and perfect as usual. Then, he took off.

So much for routine.

**REIREIREIREIREIREIREIREIREIREIREI**

At first Rei thought it was going to be easy. After all, how could a swimmer beat a former track member?

But Nagisa proved to be great at running than he had anticipated. Everytime Rei closed the gap by six feet Nagisa would widen it to fifteen in just seconds.

It wasn't always like this. Before he met the eccentric yet likeable Iwatobi swim club his life had been predictable. No surprises, no unexpected events and he liked it that way. Back then his usual weekend jog consisted of running at a light pace on his usual route heading for the school, but right now it escalated into a wild-Nagisa chase just to get his phone back. It was an exhilirating change to say the least.

Soon, their chase led them to the route heading fro Iwatobi High. Rei gave a small smile. That was one variable of his weekend routine that remained constant.

Nagisa passed through the opne gates of their school and Rei didn't even stop to think why Nagisa would lead him here in the first place or why it was even open on a Saturday.

"Stop daydreaming Rei-chan!" Nagisa called over his shoulder as he pulled the door to the pool open. The pool was covered for the winter (Haruka put up quite a pouting fit) and Nagisa walked skillfully across the vinyl cover. Rei, being more cautious, ran the length of the pool to the supposed finish line: the clubhouse.

Nagisa got there first and slid the door quickly behind him. Rei got there a mere five seconds later.

"I've got you no-"

"SURPRISE!" Streamers suddenly erupted from everywhere and Rei stood there trying to process everything he was seeing. The clubhouse was decorated with balloons and streamers and the Iwatobi Club plus some members of the Samezuka team was all gathered around in the cramped space, most of them smiling at him. Finally, when his usually conclusive brain couldn't handle it anymore he asked," What's going on?"

Somewhere in the crowd Rin facepalmed. " Baka Speedo Glasses," Rei glared at the nickname," It's your birthday today."

Rei almost blushed at that. What kind of person forgets his own birthday? But he was saved from the embarassing moment by Makoto pulling him inside, Haruka placing a party hat on his head and Nagisa and Gou lifting up a candle lit cake in front of him. As everyone gathered around him and began to sing the first lines a birthday song Rei couldn't help but feel happiness completely wash over him.

This wasn't part of his routine, but it was an exception he was willing to make.

**REIREIREIREIREIREIREIREIREIREI**

**And that's it. How do you guys like my first Free! fanfic? Critiques for improvement are welcome and reviews are much appreciated. **

**Skylark out~! **


End file.
